


Sun

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [27]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Feels good, doesn't it?"
Series: Lives!verse [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> for No True Pair 2012~2013. "Mayura and Juri, the warmth of the sun"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mayura questioned, propping herself up on one arm and pushing her sunglasses down a bit to look over at Juri.

"Yeah, it does," Juri replied. She was stretched out in a two piece bathing suit. A two piece! Mayura had been surprised when Juri had said she was ready to bite the proverbial bullet and go down to the beach the next time the sun broke through the rain.

Mayura could only wonder what would come next.

"I wish Asagi could have come. Though she'd probably be rounding up all the bachelors on the beach for your perusal," Mayura commented as she settled back down. "Oh, I can't believe we finally got a sunny day that we're actually off!"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for all the bachelors on the beach," Juri countered. "Maybe just a handful and they have to have more scars than I do."

Mayura couldn't help herself and giggled. But a moment later, Juri joined in, unoffended.

"I'll keep that in mind when I go get drinks in a bit. Unless by then we get someone to get us some," she said. "But you need to flip every fifteen minutes and I'll reapply your lotion in... about an hour, I think."

"I don't get as dark as you do--"

"Oh, I know. But by then, everyone will be out here and I'm sure that handful of bachelors will be watching," Mayura explained. She smiled.

It was a beautiful day.


End file.
